The boy who lived
by saturnz-moonlit-beauty
Summary: A cool breeze blew and the tree leaves rustled. He closed his eyes. This place always gave him a unique sense of warmth. The kind of warmth he’d felt only a few times before,when his mother was alive.


HEY ALL!

This IS and ANGST story. So sorry if you find it mushy or cheesy or even superfluous.

Well, English isn't my first language and I've tried really hard with this fic.

_**The story takes place one night after Voldemort's death. Harry, Ron or Hermione are not yet married. They are still 17 years of age. Its just been a day since Voldemort was killed. **_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry stared ahead into the horizon, resting his back on the trunk of a tree and placing hands behind his head. He looked up into the sky. It was as though someone had beautifully painted the endless canvas above him with a warm tint of orange which was given off by a perfectly shaped sphere of fire.

He looked at the scenery and smiled. This was the only place where he found solace. This was the only place where he could put his mind at rest and peace without any disturbance. It was a place that willingly took away all his worries and refreshed his mind.

A cool breeze blew and the tree leaves rustled. He closed his eyes. This place always gave him a unique sense of warmth. The kind of warmth he'd felt only a few times before- when his mother was alive.

The breeze played with his hair gently. He took a deep breath and released it slowly as he saw nature at its best. If only people would sacrifice a few moments from their oh-so busy lives to catch a glimpse at this marvel.

_The boy who lived. _Harry thought serenely. _But took away everyone else's lives . _He sighed deeply.

Sometimes he felt as though _he_ should have died. Instead it was hundred others who died_ for_ him. If he had just died, countless others would still be alive, enjoying life with their near and dear ones. But it didn't happen like that.

Though victory was all his, he didn't feel victorious at all. His guilty conscience stung deep through his heart and mind every single time he wanted to rejoice. His sorrows for the dead overwhelmed his happy emotions and blamed him for causing the death of many.

His eyes filled with tears as the thought about all those people who had sacrificed their lives for him- his parents, Diggory, Sirius, Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin, Tonks, Dobby, Hedwig, Fred, Mad-Eye Moody... ...and untold others ; all who had given up their lives only so he could live and destroy Voldemort.

He found himself crying uncontrollably. Harry decided to dedicate this entire night in memory, honour and valour of all the deceased who had been killed in order for Voldemort's destruction.

He closed his eyes and mumbled a prayer and hoped their souls were at peace.

Far away, he heard people talking. He looked to his left and saw two distant figures walking towards him. Thought his glasses were all blurry due to his tears, he could vividly tell that it was Ron and Hermione.

They seemed to be holding hands and talking about something. Seeing them both reminded Harry about how his two best friends had always stuck with him no matter what the circumstance.

Ron suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Harry realized that Ron had found him. Ron motioned to Hermione and they both waved vigorously through the air to Harry. Harry waved back, thought clearly lacking the enthusiasm. His friends approached him and sat by him.

'We were looking all over for you, Harry' said Hermione, concern clearly sounding as she spoke. Ron nodded, agreeing with Hermione.

Harry forced a smile. He loved his friends but now he just preferred solitude.

Harry's silence told his friends that he wanted to be alone. Hermione understandingly took Harry hand in hers and squeezed it, telling him everything was going to be well again. Ron placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and looked at him. His face that portrayed understanding and comfort.

Harry smiled, this time for real. It was a simple and genuine gesture that required just a few muscles, but conveyed a so much meaning to which no amount of words could compare.

Hermione and Ron smiled in return and walked back, leaving Harry to himself.

He stared at the sky again for a long time and allowed the gentle breeze to freshen his senses. Time flew by whenever he sat there.

Before long his eyes closed with exhaustion as sleep gradually claimed his body.

Above him, the orange-ish hue had merged into a dark blue, revealing tiny dots that seemed to sparkle the night with its shimmer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, how did you like it?

PLEASE REVIEW!

I worked really hard on it !


End file.
